


human wants - a fan continuation

by Tweedle_Deed



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood Drinking, Fluff and Angst, M/M, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweedle_Deed/pseuds/Tweedle_Deed
Summary: This is a fan continuation of the 'human wants' fanfic by nezumiprefersdanielleovershakespearePlease read the original (I'll link it), it's 36 chapters of amazing writing and a really compelling story. This will not make sense and is intended as a continuation, not its own fic.Shion is a vamp in a world that hates them and has almost wiped them out, he works as a professor in a university and meets Nezumi, an actor who turns his life upside down. (This is all in the original)
Relationships: Nezumi/Shion (No. 6)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [human wants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850849) by [nezumiprefersdanielleovershakespeare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezumiprefersdanielleovershakespeare/pseuds/nezumiprefersdanielleovershakespeare). 



> If you're reading this, welcome, you have read 'human wants' 
> 
> This aims to maintain the feel of the original, but I am a different person so there will be differences :) 
> 
> This starts off from Shion waking up after getting drunk and shouting at Nezumi.

Shion awoke with a massive headache, it wasn't like his hunger headaches, it was sickly and blurry. He rolled over in bed, to see Nezumi sitting up and reading a copy of the Les Miserables script in book form. Shion looked at the man, his beauty and silver eyes and tried to distract himself from thinking about the previous night. If he thought about it, he thought he might break. 

"Nezumi." He said under his breath, voice shaky. 

Nezumi looked down from his book to Shion, "Good morning." Nezumi smiled. 

Shion sat up, a wave of nausea hitting him as he did so. He remembered vomiting, then, he'd vomited all over the kitchen. It was coming back to him a little, he drank vodka and blood and everything got fuzzy and then Nezumi came in and he'd said some things he couldn't remember.

He realised Nezumi was talking "How are you feeling Shion?" His voice was soft and understanding, the words clearly not referring to his hangover, at least not fully. 

"Terrible." Shion sighed, his heart sinking, it seems the alcohol was still impacting him, his emotions swirling in a pool of offness, he felt off balance. "I don't know why people like drinking, it's awful." Here half joked, he was trying not to think about why he'd decided to try it, about his guilt devouring him like a starving lion, finally released from its cage. 

"Most humans don't drink half a bottle of vodka by themselves in the dark." Nezumi responded "Shion." Nezumi's voice changed. 

Shion breathed, he'd done something, he knew he wouldn't come out clean after this, it was impossible. He was a dirty monster. 

"Shion, I'm worried about you." Nezumi had put his book aside completely, and his fingers played at Shion's. "I know you're finally letting yourself feel, I know how much it is to take on alone." Nezumi looked him in the eyes "I think you should talk to Safu." 

"I've talked to Safu almost every day of my life." Shion purposefully misunderstood. 

"I know, but as a patient. It's been a big help for me to have a professional listen and give me mandates, I think in healthier ways than I ever have." Nezumi's hand tensed against Shion's "She's your friend, but we don't have many options for vamp sympathetic psychologists." 

Shion blinked, he'd not really considered therapy, he hadn't planned on it, he wasn't thinking in an unhealthy way. He was truly a murderer, a torturer and a monster it wasn't debatable.

"I don't need to." Shion said, a sick part of him wanting an argument. 

Nezumi ran his fingers through his long hair "If you don't feel ready, that's okay. But please consider it." His eyes looked sad and empty.

"Okay." Shion thought back to the previous night "Did I say anything to you last night?" He remembered shouting at Nezumi, treating him like shit when he was trying to help. 

"You said you were in love with the Old Nezumi." He said blankly. Shion recoiled, feeling his heart beat hard in his chest, almost like it wanted to explode. "I know you didn't mean it, that your other stuff is coming out in unhealthy ways. I want you to know I am not upset by it."

* 

Nezumi had truly meant what he said, after his call with Safu he thought about it a lot. About when he was in a bad place, how he'd treated Shion, despite loving him so much it hurt. 

So now he looked at his boyfriend, although the word hardly did justice to what they had. He looked at his partner, who'd dragged him out of hell and realised he'd have to do the same, in more ways than one. He needed to help Shion work through the trauma of killing a monster, a monster that weaseled into the minds of people, abusing their souls and bodies until they could no longer exist in the present; Shion hadn't been wrong to end her life, but it had also hurt him, and that was unforgivable. 

Shion's red eyes met his own, tears forming themselves in the corners of his eyes. "Nezumi, I..." he shuddered "I love you, I love who you are now, who's happier, who can let me in, who's honest." Nezumi thought of the secret blood he, Safu and Karan had been drawing. "I think it's that right now, you're so so wonderful, you were wonderful before, but now you're healthy and we don't shout anymore and it's good. It's like I'm in a breaking up with the old you, like I want to shout and be messy and dishonest, and I know it's just self-destructive shit-" Shion cut himself off, tears falling. "I don't want you to ever question that I love you, I'm sorry for saying that, I don't believe it, I was drunk and saying things I didn't mean." 

Shion leaned closer to Nezumi, his mouth moving towards Nezumi's. Nezumi excepted the kiss, despite the taste of bile and blood on his tongue from Shion vomiting the previous night. The kiss was more important, so Nezumi deepened it. 

Pulling away, he said "I understand and I accept your apology." He crinkled his nose "Now go brush your teeth, you taste like puke." He let out a little laugh, to show he was joking. 

Shion smiled sadly, leaving the room to do so. 

When he was alone, he took out his phone, Safu had left him a string of text messages:

Let me know how he is when he wakes up. I won't tell him about the blood, but we need to figure something out, soon. Don't tell Karan unless Shion wants to, it'll just worry her. I think Shion needs sessions too, I'm worried about him. Call me when you wake up.

Nezumi closed the texts, after a quick I'll call you when I can message, returning to a vamp message board, looking at how vamps could get blood, beyond murder, blood-suppliers, friends, blood prostitutes and non-consensual bleedings. He swore under his breath, Shion's mini-binge had put him almost a week closer to starvation. He needed to talk to Safu, he wouldn't mention all the methods he was willing to go to as a last resort. Shion would never go hungry again, never drink animal blood again, Nezumi would made sure of that. He heard Shion get in the shower, so he decided to call Safu quickly. She picked up in a single ring. “Nezumi.” Safu answered. “Safu.” He responded. “Shion's in the shower, so I haven't got long.” “Is he okay?” She asked, not hesitating to get to the point. “I think so, he's hungover, but he's not as bad as I expected. We talked about what he said last night, you were right.” “He talked to you about it? Does he remember the blood?” “I don't know, he says he remembers shouting at me, but not what he said. I think he recognises his mind is messed up at the moment, but I don't think he's taking it seriously, he's a good actor, but so am I.” “He is.” Safu said, defeatedly.

*

Shion had to sit down in the shower to stop his head from spinning. Guilt was weighing on him even more. He hated that he said those things to Nezumi, that he got drunk, that he killed someone on that Halloween night and he didn't regret it. He gagged again, throwing up bile, it washing quickly away in the current. He sobbed, the water failing to clean him of his actions. He wasn't sure how long he was there, but as he exited the bathroom he saw Nezumi in the kitchen, crouched down by the cupboard they kept Shion's blood in. He wasn't too surprised, he knew Nezumi had been counting his blood to make sure Shion was drinking enough, even though Shion really should have been preparing for starvation. He moved to the bedroom, putting on a t-shirt and shorts, deciding to get dressed later. He put on his smile, and headed towards Nezumi. Nezumi was eating his cereal, that disappointed Shion, he wanted to make Nezumi something, maybe a pancake, as a small indication of his guilt. Shion looked around the room, it was clean, without a sign of blood in sight or smell. It was like it never happened. Shion leaned against the counter near Nezumi. Nezumi smiled at him. “Feeling better?” he asked. Shion did, only marginally “Yes, the shower helped.” Nezumi nodded towards a mug Shion hadn't noticed, somehow. “I made you breakfast. Well if pouring out some blood counts as making.” Shion swore, he didn't want to drink blood, he was only a little hungry, not starving at all. But he went over to the mug and lifted it, spotting the second half of the bag in the sink. "There's anti-vamp hunting protests in London." Nezumi said, around a spoonful of cereal. 

Shion looked up from his mug of blood, painfully aware of the finite supply. "Really?" He asked. There hadn't been protests in a long time, they were treated with deadly force and at this point, there weren't many vamps to protest for. 

"Yup, it turned out one of the royals was a vamp, and it sparked a wave. People are annoyed at the hypocrisy of the powerful, using the discrimination of vamps to gain, while secretly harbouring one, it seems the government knew." Nezumi skimmed his phone screen. 

"I can't believe it." Shion breathed. 

"The police aren't taking it lightly, there's been a lot of arrests and screenings. No vamps found yet." Nezumi continued. 

"Humans are protesting on behalf of vamps." Shion mumbled. He knew there must still be a few vamps out there, and they must have friends, like Shion did, but this scale was unbelievable. There may be people protesting who didn't even know any vamps, who truly believe there should be betterment.

Nezumi frowned. "This only started yesterday, but it's getting massive media attention. It's the first big show of vamp sympathy since the Great Slaughter." 

"It can't end well." Shion sighed, taking another sip of blood. 

"You never know." Nezumi shrugged. The conversation had moved quickly away from himself, which he was glad about, he wasn't sure if he could take Nezumi's beautiful eyes staring into him with that expression of worry. He shouldn't be worried, he should be happy. 

*

It was another week, another 7 bags of blood, until Nezumi was able to go to Safu's to purely discuss Shion, separate from his therapy sessions. 

“He's still avoiding me.” Nezumi said as he put his jacket down on one of Safu's stools. 

“Hello to you too.” Safu said, looking over her shoulder.

“Hello. Shion, your best friend, has not been himself, for a while.” Nezumi ran his fingers through his hair “I'm making sure he's eating, but I'm certain he wouldn't if I wasn't there. He seems to be going through the motions, like I was in Kyoto.” 

Safu sighed, she was friend Safu, not therapist Safu. “He's not really talked to me either, even in the bakery he just listens to Karan and does what he's told. I'm not sure if he should be in there, honestly, it's where everything happened.” She didn't say Momoe's name, Nezumi noticed, probably for his sake. “But I don't think it's unreasonable for him to cut down on the blood, he's going to run out and we still don't have any options beyond our blood.” Her shoulders sagged.

“He should be allowed to eat properly, I'm not leaving him to his half life again, he's not going to starve again.” “You can say that, Nezumi, but it's going to come, and sooner if he doesn't ration.” 

He’d had this argument with Shion millions of times and thousands with Safu, but he wouldn't give up, they'd find a way for Shion to live a full life. 

“What are we going to do, then?” Safu asked “Another blood heist is unthinkable. We have the benefit of everyone thinking the Tokyo vamp is dead, another heist would ruin that.”  
“We could leave Tokyo, steal it from elsewhere.” Nezumi offered, knowing full well what Safu would say. 

“They'll probably find it missing and halt all travel in the area, you can't do it, you didn't get away with it before and you won't now.”

Nezumi flopped on the couch “I know.” He wasn't completely cutting it as an option. He decided now was as good a time as any to tell Safu his most promising option “I was considering morgues or funeral homes, you know they remove a lot of blood when embalming? If it's fresh it should be suitable.”

Safu straightened in her seat "I heard they mix things in and it could be contaminated, but if there's a way to try to avoid that, it could work.” She frowned at him "But we should wait for blood suppliers."

Nezumi was surprised that Safu was being reasonable around blood stealing.

“It would need to be fresh, as in the person died that day fresh.” Nezumi pondered. “Do you have any contacts? In the disposal of bodies?” 

“I might, but want to avoid asking around, if they suspect me, think I'm looking to steal blood, the government will stop it before it can hit the news that the Tokyo vamp isn’t dead.” Safu looked at him “Don't do anything rash, if we do anything like this, it can't be like last time. I shouldn't be contemplating this, really.”

“I won't, I nearly lost Shion last time.” Nezumi didn't say ‘it was my fault' but a part of his mind thought it was. 

“It wasn't your fault, Nezumi.” Safu said, clearly reading his mind “It’s the fault of this awful world we live in.”

“I know.” 

“We can maybe consider the morgue angle, maybe, but there's a lot of things that can go wrong, it's not to be taken lightly, I don't want to do it. Hopefully another blood supplier will come up.” She said it with the confidence of someone who knew it wouldn't. 

“Hopefully.” Nezumi did hope then, surprisingly, if the protesters in London really meant what they were saying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shion makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I work best writing short chapters, but I intend to keep updating! I'm writing a few fics at the moment and working between them.

When Nezumi got back to their apartment, Shion was already in bed, despite it only being 9pm. He still had his work clothes on and his scar was covered, Nezumi was sure that if he opened Shion's eyes, they'd be brown instead of his natural red. Nezumi sat on the bed, watching his partner, he looked peaceful, although his mind probably wasn't. 

He stayed still for a while, contemplating Shion, then he shook him lightly. “Hey.” He said, gently. “You're still dressed, it's not good to sleep in your contacts.” 

Shion looked up, his eyes fuzzy, “Nezumi.”

“I am.” He brushed some hair out of Shion’s face. “Come on, let's get you ready for bed.”

“Patronising.” Shion mumbled, shoving his head into his pillow. 

Nezumi laughed “I'm not, you just need to take out your contacts, it's bad for you.”

Shion grumbled, but stand up, stretching “You're right.” He smiled at Nezumi, he looked as if nothing was wrong, that he was okay. He proceeded to put his fingers to his eyes and removed the brown contacts that protected him. He handed them to Nezumi, who disposed of them in the bin in the corner. 

“How are you feeling? Professor.” he asked. 

“Tired, shitty.” Shion said, dejectedly. 

“Well sleeping in your clothes won't help, here.” He unbuttoned Shion's blazer, then reached for his tie, untying it. Nezumi wasn't sure he'd ever actually tied a tie, but he'd undone them so many times.

“Thank you.” Shion replied softly. “I've been thinking, Nezumi. You know I've been struggling recently, and I think you're right. I need to talk to someone.” 

Nezumi blinked, then stroked Shion's cheek. “Okay. Want to talk?”

Shion nodded. 

*

Shion looked at Nezumi, the New Nezumi, who was patient, understanding, in his own way. And warmth pounded in his heart. Nezumi put his arm around him, squeezing his shoulder, then kissed him, and for the first time in a while, Shion felt that wonderful feeling of connection he hadn't let himself feel in a while. Something hitched in his throat. 

Everything in his mind was telling him that he shouldn't talk to anyone, to dwell in his feelings alone. But then he remembered Nezumi, how he had to watch him drag himself from the pits of hell. How much it hurt and how much Nezumi had grown. He wanted to enjoy the last months he had, unstarved, and if that took swallowing his guilt, he would. 

He also knew that the next day, the creature in his mind would return, would tell him not to reach out. So in that moment, when Nezumi cared for him, made sure he was looked after, he decided it was the right time to speak, before he was pulled under again. 

“I keep seeing her wrists.” He finally said. “I can't deal with not feeling guilty, I lost myself and I don't feel how I should.”

Nezumi's head leaned on him “I can't tell you there's a right way to deal with what happened, or whether you should or shouldn't feel guilty, that is up to you. But I can tell you she was a remorseless monster, the things she did to me, to other people were worse than anything you could've done to her. But you're not her, Shion, you do things out of love, things that saved me.”   
He paused “You saved my life Shion, so many times.” 

Shion shuddered, breathing hard. “I don't want to be able to do cruel things.” Nezumi stroked his hair. “I was thinking I should die. That when the blood runs out, I can die, let myself slip out of this world, so I could stop this feeling.” He admitted, words slurring slightly. 

“I won't let you die, Professor. You are more than whatever happened on Halloween, you are Shion, a man who has every reason to hate humanity, but lives and loves every day in spite of living this backwards world. You loved me even if you didn't know if I'd love you back and I do love you back, Shion, so fucking much.” Nezumi spoke softly, but so passionately, moving to look Shion in the eyes.

“I love you.” Shion blinked up, teary eyed. “Even if tomorrow, I change my mind, I want to work through this. So I can live better while I can.”

Nezumi’s expression changed slightly, then he wrapped his arms around Shion again. Only letting go when Shion liked away, telling him he needed to finish getting ready for bed. 

*

Nezumi awoke, Shion already out of bed, understandably, he'd slept early. He unlocked his phone, checking the news, seeing more protests in Europe and America, none in Japan, yet. He was angry, really, it was too late, so many vamps had died since the Great Slaughter, but now, when there was basically none left, hiding and scared, they decided it was time to act. He'd spoken go Safu about this, about how it pissed him off that they'd used the murder of his family, of his entire dynasty, to justify the murders of millions more. He understood that this was good, that even with backlash people were taking a stand, that there might be more vamps left than they thought, that the blanket thrown over the world over 20 years ago was being shrugged off, if only a minuscule amount. He reminded himself to check for blood suppliers later, although he doubted there would be any. 

Instead he searched on embalming, on where the blood went that was taken out the body. His heart dropped as he read the words down the drain. He wasn't sure why he expected for it to be thrown out in nice gallon jugs that he could just pick up and walk away with. Of course not. He clenched his fists thinking of all that blood going to waste, it was sick. What he needed was someone on the inside, but that was impossible. 

He closed his eyes and breathed, this wasn't the end of the world, it was a hurdle, something he could overcome. Those words down the drain had haunted him, he'd looked up where unusable donations went and gotten the same answer. 

Breathe.

He would find a way, he had a few more months to find a way. 

After forcing himself to calm down, he got up, heading straight to the kitchen. Shion was there, sipping from his mug, good. 

“Good morning.” Shion smiled, a little redness to the whites of his eyes, his irises themselves were always red even if they were under contacts. 

“How long have you been up?” Nezumi asked. 

“Only half an hour.” He paused. “I texted Safu.” 

“What did she say?” Nezumi tried to avoid making it seem like a big deal, it wasn't.

“That we can meet up later tonight, to have a session.” Shion played with his thumbs.

“Okay.” He sat next to Shion, kissing the top of his head. “I'm proud of you, Professor.”

Shion smiled, sadly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Figuring things out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewatched No. 6 recently and I'd somehow forgotten they were 16! It was sweet seeing the characters that young, like baby versions of themselves. I like them as older characters, but it really refreshed how I see them and how they'd change within this story. 
> 
> I'm trying to bring Safu some love as she's wonderful.

Shion was outside Safu's apartment, without Nezumi. He hadn't rang the bell yet, just stood across from the wood, it was unfamiliar, even though he'd seen it hundreds of times. He closed his eyes and pressed, trying not to think about it.  
Safu was there within a minute, dressed smartly in a shirt and blazer. “Good to see you.” The corners of her mouth upturning.  
“Good to see you too, it's been a while.” Shion felt a pang of guilt, a feeling he was accustomed to, for not seeing his best friend in so long. For using her now to help him, selfishly, like he'd used her for years to get blood. He felt his breathing intensify.

“Come on in, I've set up some chairs that I don't use normally, I think it's good to keep this as close to professional as we can. Anything you say here does not leave this room.” They walked towards her kitchen. 

“Okay.” 

“I know it's taken a lot for you to do this, and I'll do my best to make you comfortable.” She gestured to a chair “Please sit.” 

Shion complied. He felt foreign, she was his best friend, and this was her apartment, but they also weren't. 

“I'm going to ask a few questions now, please be as own as you're comfortable with.” She said, with the voice that was Safu's under a vale of professionalism. 

He breathed deeply, the numbness creeping through his head and started to speak. 

*

Nezumi was on the vamp web again, desperately trying to find a supplier, he'd been checking every day, with no luck. So he'd moved to the forums he looked at when he first found out Shion was a vamp. His stomach tightened at the dates on each post, years old. He wanted to find out what happened to the blood that went down the drain, surely some business savvy mortician or donation disposer would have taken the initiative to sell the waste. He couldn't accept that all of it was going to be mixed with piss and shit in the sewers. 

He'd counted Shion's bags once he'd left, there were 116, one less than the day before, two less than the day before that. Nezumi knew that once they hit double digits, they'd seem to be dwindling faster and faster. He was sure when that happened, Shion would bring up rationing again and they'd argue again.  
The forums were largely anonymous, that was a good and bad thing, it meant he could post without concern of tracing, as long as he ensured his computer was feeding the website false IP addresses and identification of his device. But it was bad too, you couldn't tell the genuine people from the plants, people put up to kill vamps. He could arrange to pick up blood, only to find himself thrown in a police car. Still, Nezumi posted to a forum that had recent posts on it, all questions about vamps and the priests, none really about blood. 

Question: Blood waste  
Does all waste blood go down the drain? Does anyone know if there are morgues, funeral homes or places were blood bags are disposed of that don't do this?

He felt silly writing those questions, but it aimed to weed out anyone who was interested in the same thing as himself. 

Hopefully on the side that dealt with the waste. He was going to add some bullshit about thinking it wasn't hygienic, but there was no point, he was on a vamp forum asking about blood, it was obvious why. He didn't mention Tokyo, nor Japan as a whole, the government wasn't a non-threat just because they seemed to believe capturing them was more harm than good.

Once he posted it, he stood, deciding to make green tea and think. He had 116 more days, not including the blood drawn in secret, to find a solution. It was so much time and not nearly enough. 

He needed to go to the theatre in the evening, but Shion was due back from his first appointment with Safu in the afternoon, and if he needed to talk, then he'd stay. They hadn't seen Safu much, Nezumi realised, outside of therapy and the bakery, they hadn't gone to a cafe or bar or just spent time in one of their apartments. He thought like Shion, like Karan and like himself, Safu didn't have much of a social life beyond their little family. The Old him wouldn't have cared much, but now he considered that he should reach out to Safu, she deserved so much more. Nezumi didn't feel bad, rather he felt aware. He'd text her later.

He sipped his tea and turned off his laptop, figuring he wouldn't see a response from anyone that day, nor a change in the blood supplier situation. Instead he opened the news. As expected there were more protests, all over the world, a lot were anti-vamp, fighting the relatively small number of vamp sympathisers. He hadn’t seen anything like it, at least not since he was 7 years old on the streets of Tokyo. He didn't want to read about the shouts of ‘bloodsuckers', ‘monsters' and ‘red eyes', or see protesters pulled into police cars and taken away, but he needed to. 

He read for an hour, diving into various sources, some more awful than others, none in favour of vamps. There probably were some, but he was certain there were programs in place to prevent the spread of pro-vamp sentiments. The protesters were presented as irrational and foolish, young people who’ve forgotten the monstrous plague of vamps from before the Great Slaughter. 

Nezumi put his phone down. He'd read enough for that day. He needed to be present for Shion when he returned. 

*

Shion left Safu's apartment, waving goodbye. They'd arranged to go to a cafe the next day, which he was mildly excited about. 

It was a strange experience, talking to Safu like she was a stranger, a stranger that he could admit he was a vamp to, sure, but a stranger nonetheless. He'd ended up crying a little, he hadn't expected that. He'd gone in numb, expecting to talk about all the stuff that had been pulling him down around Momoe, about being a killer from saving Nezumi before then, about knowing himself in a way he should have never known. But it wasn't like that. He'd talked to Safu, he'd brought up those things, yes, but he'd done so with tears and sobs and racking guilt and he realised he really hadn't let himself feel, he hadn't felt guilty because he hadn't felt. 

He still did not regret killing Momoe, not after what she'd done to Nezumi. He felt slightly lighter now, not much, but enough that it wasn't like he was in a dark well, rather there was a faint light that he just might be able to climb to, if he found his footing.

He texted Nezumi:

I'm heading back now. 

He wasn't sure whether he'd want to discuss it with Nezumi yet, not when it was fresh. Safu had this way of so non-judgementally listening, then discussing from a logical position, while still validating how he felt. Nezumi was supportive, but he was no psychologist. She'd told him that they should talk weekly, like with Nezumi, in an allotted time just for that, they would meet outside, but they would keep it separate. She'd given him coping tips, but he was told it would take him a while to find what worked for him. He could call her anytime for support, that wasn't new. His phone buzzing took him out of his thought process. 

I'm waiting with bated breath, Professor.

I’m here. 

Shion felt another well of love for Nezumi, a feeling he'd been sorely depriving himself of recently. He continued his walk home, listening to the sounds of the city.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shion comes home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny chapter, this will probably update sporadically as I don't want to force it, I do intend to continue though!

Nezumi heard the key in the lock, Shion. 

He was still sitting in front of his laptop but was reading his script instead, he hadn't been given a role yet, but he wanted Fantine and if he made sure he went in regularly, he knew he'd get her. But there was Shion to worry about, he was more important than any role in the theatre, especially one that wasn't Shakespeare. He was unsure where to put himself when Shion came into the kitchen, so he remained where he was and continued reading, pretending he hadn't heard the door. If Shion wanted to see him, Nezumi would be there, waiting, if he needed some time alone, Nezumi would give it to him, at least initially. 

He heard Shion go into their bedroom, so Nezumi got up to make himself some more tea, it was good tool to calm him and give him thinking time as he sipped. There was some movement in the other room, then footsteps heading towards the kitchen. Nezumi poured the boiling water into his mug. 

“I'm back!” A cheerful voice said behind him. 

“I hadn't noticed.” Nezumi turned to see Shion, who he promptly hugged and gave a kiss on the cheek, showing he was joking. 

“How do you feel?” He asked as he pulled away. 

“Strange, refreshed but in a ‘there's a long way to go' way.” Shion admitted, surprisingly candidly.

“That's how it starts.” Nezumi still held his arms, not caring about the tea. 

“I know, I've spent too long with Safu not to.” His lips tugged up slightly. Nezumi heard him take a long, shaky breath “We need to talk about the blood situation.” 

Nezumi pulled back, he didn't want to ruin whatever had happened at Safu's by arguing again. 

“I don't want to argue, I want to be real about this.” Shion sat on a stool by the counter. “We only have a few months to find something else. Safu's been looking for blood suppliers, and there's no luck.” Shion looked up at Nezumi, who decided he should sip his tea “But I think you probably know that. I know you’ve probably been looking too” He smiled sadly “I know what you're like and you would never stand idly by. I want to be a part of whatever you're doing, I want to take some control.” 

Nezumi lowered his cup “I guess I haven't been as subtle as I imagined.” 

“I know you.”

“You do.”


End file.
